


Diving Deeper

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth (Angel), Dane (Corbin.) The familiar faces keep piling in for Special Agent Seeley Booth. Set during 'The Man With The Bone.' References to Angel 'Conviction.' He started to remember Connor. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diving Deeper

Booth didn't know what it was, but something about this man, this Dane McGinnis sure had a way about him, putting an ill feeling in the pit of stomach from the moment he'd laid eyes on him. And meeting his eyes... hearing his voice... well, it sure didn't help one bit. He could have sworn he'd met him before, heard that distinctive voice in his past...

God, there sure was a lot of that going on with him these days.

What he did know, is he had one hell of a fatherly pull tugging at him every second he was around this Dane. Strangely though, he never felt like it was calling to him in regards to Parker. Instead, he kept getting some blurred image of an older boy, lean, strong, excellent fighter, dark hair... had a thing for older women?

Booth's chest seemed to tighten every time the image, the memory?, of this unknown boy would call out to him.

In any event, he was going to try and get in touch with his son, Parker, whenever he had a free moment. And he was going to keep a close eye on this diver dude. Hodgins as well, somehow he fit into this. Crazy as that was, too.


End file.
